poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet USApyon, Jibanyan and Friends/Escape from Gargaros
This is how Meet USApyon, Jibanyan and Friends/Escape from Gargaros goes in USApyon and Jibanyan in The Road to the Ancient Yokai. Whisper and Jibanyan are watching TV and they are going back to bed Keita: '''Time for me to go back to bed. '''Whisper: '''Ok, Keita-kun. Good night. '''Keita: '''Night. I have to do my History Class tomorrow about El Dorado. '''Jibanyan: '''El Dorado? I have heard of that place. '''Keita: '''You haven't heard, Jibanyan? Read this Book. It will let you know about El Dorado. give him the Book and he went to his Room to Sleep and Jibanyan is reading and he went to sleep the Dream Song has played Our glorious city Was build by the divinities by Gods Who saw fit to bestow The gift of a pardise Peaceful and harmonious upon Us mere mortals below And made El Dorado The magnificent and golden One thousand years ago El Dorado, El Dorado, El Dorado the Yokai World '''Nurarihyon: '''Today, we sail to conquer the new world. for yokai, for Glory, for gold! Yokai are cheering '''Yokai: '''Veva, Nurarihyon! fired fireworks and it makes Inumaro and Nekokiyo scared '''Nurarihyon: '''Yikes! You two! Stay focus! '''Both: Sorry! Meanwhile USApyon: '''Seven! '''Jibanyan: '''Alright! '''Komasan: '''Yes! '''Whisper: '''Alright! '''Jibanyan: '''Tons of gold for you, hey! '''Komasan: '''Tons of gold for you, hey! '''All: '''Tons of gold for we, hey! '''Yokai: '''Hey! One more roll! '''USApyon: I don't think so... You broke, dani! You have nothing to bet with! Yokai: '''Oh yeah? I have this. He show him a map '''USApyon: '''A map? '''Jibanyan: '''A map!? '''Yokai: '''A map of the wonders of the Yokai World. '''Jibanyan: '''Wow! Let's have a look! look at the Map and USApyon is leaving, but Fuyunyan stop USApyon '''Fuyunyan: '''USApyon! '''USApyon: '''Excuse us. For one moment, please? '''Jibanyan: '''Look at this, you guys. The Ancient Yokai World, the city of gold! This could be our destiny, our fate, nyan! '''Komasan: Wow. USApyon: '''Guys, if I believed in fate. I couldn't be playing with loaded dice, dani. They give USApyon the Face, but he still refused '''USApyon: '''Not with the face, dani. No, no, no, no. No! No! No! No! the Yokai grab the Map '''Yokai: '''I said! One more roll, my map against your cash. USApyon has no choice but to accept it '''USApyon: Ok. Peewee. You're on, dani. Komajiro: '''Let's begin! '''Yokai: '''Not with those! This time we use my dice. They realise that those dice he has are not Loaded Dice '''Yokai: '''Got a problem with that? '''USApyon: '''No, dani. looks angry to Jibanyan '''USApyon: '''I'm going to kill you. So they begin '''USApyon: '''Come on, baby. I need that stupid map. Whisper is playing the Spanish Guitar and Fuyunyan stop him '''Fuyunyan: '''Enough! '''Komajiro: '''Show me, Seven! throw and it show a three and the second is spin and it stop and it was a four '''USApyon: '''Seven? '''Whisper: '''Alright! '''Fuyunyan: '''We won! '''USApyon: '''There it is! Well, nice doing business with you, dani. He drop his Loaded Dice and everyone notice '''Yokai: '''I knew it! USApyon grab them '''Yokai: '''You're dice are loaded! Whisper is playing the Spanish Guitar and Fuyunyan stop him for playing that '''USApyon: '''What? Jibanyan, you, Komasan and Fuyunyan gave us Loaded Dice, dani? Then a Guard appeared '''USApyon: '''They gave us, Loaded Dice! Guards arrest them! '''Jibanyan: '''You dare to impugn our honor, nyan? He, Komajiro and Whisper are the one's who cheating arrest them! '''Komasan: '''My brother trick these Yokai's and took their money. '''Komajiro: '''Oh, so I'm the thief? '''Komasan: '''Yes, Zura. '''Komajiro: '''Take a look in the Mirror, Zura. '''Fuyunyan: '''You better give back their money, or we'll... He, Jibanyan and Komasan bring out the sword '''All: '''En garde! '''USApyon: '''En garde, yourself. We will give you the honor of a quick and painless... Death! just bring out a Dagger and throw it away '''USApyon: '''But not with that finally bring out a sword even Whisper and Komajiro '''USApyon: '''Ha! I prefer to fight fairly, ha ha! began to have a Fake Sword Fight '''USApyon: '''Wells any last word? '''Jibanyan: '''We'll cut you into ribbons, fools! '''USApyon: '''Such mediocrity. Let you sword do the talking, dani. '''Jibanyan: '''I will. It will loquacious to a fault! '''Whisper: '''Ha! Take that! '''Komajiro: '''You're mincing, fencing, twit. '''Komasan: '''Ah, you fight like my sister, zura! '''Komajiro: '''I fought your sister, that's a compliment. '''Fuyunyan: '''Braggart! '''Whisper: '''Heathen! Then USApyon got trip '''USApyon: '''Not the face! Not the face! Dani! Then Jibanyan got his sword '''USApyon: '''Ladies and Gentlemen. We decided it's a draw! '''Whisper: '''Thank you all for coming. It's been great to see you soon, whis. '''Fuyunyan: '''Sayonara! They left '''Jibanyan: '''Congratulation, USApyon. '''USApyon: '''No. That was good. Very. Then they heard rumbling sound and they saw Gargaros '''Fuyunyan: '''We should have kept those swords, I think- '''USApyon: Y-Yeah Yeah, I've got a plan Jibanyan: '''What is it? '''USApyon: '''Uh, will-uh, you... guys... pet him. '''Fuyunyan: Yeah. '''USApyon: '''And ... I'll ... RUN!!! '''Jibanyan: '''Uh, well, Thanks a lot! They are running away from and they saw angry mob '''Yokai: '''There they are! They ran away from them and they ran to the door '''Komasan: '''Bye, thank you! They are running away and they are going to jump the barrel full of water '''Jibanyan: '''I bet we can make it. saw Guards coming '''USApyon: '''Two Yen said we can't. '''Fuyunyan: '''You're on! They jump down and then Komasan made it first and he won '''Komasan: '''I won, Zura! They give two yen and they close the lid and they have been lift up '''Jibanyan: '''What's happening here? '''USApyon: '''We're all in the barrel, that's the extent of my knowledge, dani! The Crew roll the Barrel and our Heroes push the cork to breath '''USApyon: '''Alright, everyone. we got to move fast. On a count of three. We jump out and head to the docks. '''Jibanyan: '''Okay, let's do it! On three. '''All: '''One, two, three! Then they can't get out because of the heavy chest that was on top of the Barrel '''All: '''Three! Three! Three! Three! Three! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3